April Fear's Day
by Dreamchasereternity
Summary: It's that day of the year again. Bunnies, fingertraps, and Hiei wearing a cowboy hat? o.O All these things and more in a nice neat little package topped with a bow! R
1. A Fox's Tricks

Dream: HI WHOEVER YOU ARE! Welcome to yet another random holiday fanfic by me, Dreamchasereternity! Today's random insane theme will be...*dramatic pause* April Fool's Day!!!

Zero: oh joy *rolls eyes*

Dream: shh! No more talking for you Captain Grumpy the Ratbat!

Zero: *eye twitches* 

Dream: anyway, if you've read the Friday the 13th chapter of Two Holidays for the Price of Cheese then you know that Flash, Hinote, and Autumn are quite capable of pulling off elaborate pranks for no reason at all other than boredom. So sit back and enjoy whatever insanity winds up happening here! Oh, and for anyone who's not familiar with my stories the pairings are: Kurama/Autumn and Hiei/Flash

Zero: the baka kitsune owns nothing but her own little happy place of insanity that exists in her mind. 

Dream: Onward! To the story!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A fox's tricks:

          It was a beautiful and warm April day in Puerto Rico. The beaches were full of happy people. People tanning, people swimming, people getting eaten by sea sponges. The warm sun was smiling down at all the happy people. The people all joined hands and started singing praises to the sun. Yup, it was a very happy day indeed. In fact it was so happy that even the most unhappy of people was happy. Even the bums sitting on the streets with doomsday signs were smiling. And look at that happy old lady being mauled to death by a happy little dog. Yes, very happy people. But....our story has nothing to do with the beach and doesn't take place in Puerto Rico. 

          No, our story begins in a horrible place. A place of pure terror. A place so terrible rats are afraid to live there. It is a place far worse than anything you have ever imagined! It is...it is...AUTUMN'S BEDROOM!

          It was about 10AM on the first Thursday of April. Freckles the rabbit escaped from his cage and looked around. Nobody was home. He turned into his demon form and ran to the kitchen to raid the fridge. Tenka, as Freckles was called in his demon form, grabbed a big juicy carrot and went back to Autumn's room to watch TV. 

          As he was flipping through channels he took a bite of carrot. His eyes widened and he immediately spit the carrot back out. He looked at the carrot. It was made of a paper towel roll and inside was toothpaste. He glared at the offending carrot. He then heard the most disturbing thing of his life come from the TV.

          "Happy April Fool's Day everyone!" Said the news reporter's voice.

          Tenka looked at the carrot again. There was a note sticking out of it that had a smiley face sticking its tongue out. The smiley face had two black fox ears on it. Underneath the smiley it said 'Gotcha!' Tenka looked up at the ceiling, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~*~Meanwhile at the hell hole called High School:

          A group of people were pointing and laughing at someone making his way through the crowd. It was a boy with hazel eyes and brown hair. He looked very unhappy as he scanned the cafeteria for the one person he could blame his unhappiness on. He found her. 

          "AUTUMN!!!!!!!!" he yelled as he ran over to the lunch table and slammed his hands down on the table. 

          A girl with dark brown hair and cloudy blue eyes smiled at him. "Ello Hinote! What can I do for you?"

          "What the hell did you do to my clothes?!?" Hinote yelled pointing at the clothes he was wearing. They were pink. Not just pink but BRIGHT NEON pink. 

          The other two girls at the table burst out laughing. Autumn smiled innocently, "What makes you think I did that?"

          "Well, when I opened my closet this morning all my clothes had been replaced with bright neon pink outfits! And I found this!" Hinote held out a tag that said 'Gotcha!' with a fox smiley face sticking out its tongue. 

          Autumn grinned, "What a cute little tag!" 

          "I'll get you for this!" Hinote said before storming away. 

          Autumn waved at his retreating form, "Ok I luv ya buh-bye!"

          "That was mean, Autumn!" Autumn's friend, Kelly said. 

          Autumn smirked evilly, "I know."

          "You're so nice." OkageHime, Autumn's other friend, said sarcastically.

          Autumn's smirk grew, "And this is only the beginning of my April Fool's Day pranks. A fox has to have her tricks, you know."

          _'Honestly, I think this is the best holiday you humans ever came up with.' _

_          Glad you like it, Harmony._ Autumn replied to her demon half before turning her attention back to her lunch.

          _'I wish we could see Hiei's reaction to the prank we pulled on him...'_

_          I just hope Kurama can keep him from killing us._

_          'Well, technically he'll kill you, not me. If you die then I'm free so I really don't care if he kills you.'_

_          Oh gee thanks, I feel so loved._

~*~Halfway across the planet in the distant country of Japan:

          Yusuke was sleeping late. He always slept late. It was only school, what'd he care if he was late? He yawned and stretched. It had been a good night for sleeping. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw...The single most hideous thing he had ever seen in his life. 

          There was a rather large poster of Kuwabara smiling on the ceiling above Yusuke's bed. Yusuke screamed and eventually passed out from lack of air. He woke up several minutes later and passed out from screaming again. This went on for about an hour before Yusuke rolled off his bed onto the floor. He then stood on a chair and ripped the poster off his ceiling with a broom. 

          There was a tag attached to the poster. Yusuke took it off and looked at it. His eyes narrowed accusingly. "Autumn...you will pay..."

          He then quickly got dressed in his normal green outfit and ran out the door. He would go to school for lunch and then he would track that kitsune down and make her suffer for that poster. As he was running past the park he heard a scream and a splash. Not thinking anything of it he kept running to the school.

          If he had stopped in the park he would've seen the funniest sight of his life. Hiei, after being woken up by a swarm of angry bees protecting their hive, had walked over to the fountain in the middle of the park in order to wash his face. There he had seen the most horrible sight of his life...no wait second most horrible sight of his life, the first being Kuwabara. 

          He had screamed and then fallen into the fountain with a splash after fainting. He woke right back up and stared at his reflection. His hair...was PINK?!? Yes folks, Hiei had neon pink hair. It looked very out of place since he was wearing all black. 

          For a long time he sat in the fountain staring at his reflection. He didn't move at all. In fact, he was sitting so still that people thought he was part of the fountain and pigeons flocked all over him. Now his hair was not only neon pink but also full of pigeon crap. Still he stayed staring at his reflection. He fainted again and fell into the water again. This successfully shooed the pigeons away from him and washed the crap out of his hair. 

          He woke back up and hopped out of the fountain to find whoever had done the unthinkable to his hair. He would find the person and make them die a slow painful death. But first, he needed a hat. He most certainly was NOT going to be seen in public with pink hair. He realized there were children laughing at him. He growled at the children no doubt making sure to remember them so he could kill them later. He then hopped away quickly to find a hat. 

          Kuwabara walked up to his locker and opened it. As soon as he put his hand in it something attached itself to his pointer finger. He pulled his hand back out and saw that it was one of those finger traps. He tried to pull it off but, being Kuwabara, managed to get his other pointer finger stuck in the other end. His fingers were now stuck and he couldn't get them out. The bell for next class rang. Kuwabara cursed and shut his locker, with much difficulty before rushing off to class. 

          His next class was gym. Not only that, but they were doing Baseball in gym. The fates must really love Kuwabara, ne? Kuwabara was grumbling as he took his place with his team. Yusuke showed up and stood to the side. He had just come to watch. He never participated in gym. 

          It was Kuwabara's turn as pitcher. He was fumbling to hold the ball. He finally managed to hold the ball awkwardly in his hand and pitched it. He was quite proud of himself as he watched the ball fly out of his hand. His proud smile quickly faded as he watched the ball drop to the ground two inches from where he was standing.

          Yusuke burst out laughing, "Nice one Kuwabara! The batter never saw it coming!"

          "SHUT UP URAMESHI! I can't do anything with this stupid thing on my fingers!" Kuwabara yelled.

          The rest of gym class went by very slowly. Kuwabara got hit with the ball a few times, dropped the bat on his toe, and managed to somehow tear his mitt in half. His team lost. After gym Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting in their next class talking.

          "So, do you have any idea how the finger trap got into your locker?" asked Yusuke.

          Kuwabara looked at the finger trap. He noticed for the first time that there was a white piece of paper tied around it. Yusuke took it off and looked at it. He frowned and showed Kuwabara the 'Gotcha!' tag. 

          "Autumn." Both boys said at the same time.

          Kurama, on the other hand, had been having a wonderful day. Nothing at all had gone wrong. He was as happy as could be. It was a bright sunny day. The birds were chirping. The sky was cloudless. The leaves rustled in the slight breeze. Yup, he was perfectly fine. Aw hell, he was miserable. 

          He had woken up that morning to find that his shoes had been replaced with Pink Bunny slippers. His school bag had been replaced with a white bunny shaped backpack. His school books had bunny stickers all over them. His homework also had bunny stickers on it. In fact, his whole room had been "bunnyfied". 

          His alarm clock was now shaped like a bunny. His curtains were pink with bunnies on them. His blanket was purple with bunnies. He had stuffed animal bunnies all over his room. His desk had been covered with bunny things. His chair had been replaced with a yellow bunny chair. There were bunny posters everywhere. His doorknob had bunnies hanging from it. There was a mobile with bunnies hanging from his ceiling. His lamp had a light blue bunny lampshade on it. Even his hairbrush had bunnies on it. 

          Needless to say, when Kurama saw this he did what any normal teenage boy would do...He screamed and fainted. He woke up to his mother shaking him. She looked really worried. After explaining that he hadn't put the bunnies there he had realized he was going to be late for school. He had quickly gotten ready and, despite his pride, put on the pink bunny slippers. People had been laughing about the slippers all day. He was going to kill whoever it was that had bunnyfied his room. 

          He was walking home from school carrying his bunny bag and staring at his bunny slippers when he saw a familiar black blur out of the corner of his eye. But something was wrong...

          _Was that...pink?!?_

Kurama's suspicions were confirmed as Hiei hopped out of the tree nearby and landed in front of him. Kurama's eyes widened. He then burst out laughing. "Hiei, what happened to your hair???" Kurama asked between laughs.

          Hiei glared daggers at Kurama, "Your stupid mate, that's what."

          "What do you mean?" Kurama was confused. What did Autumn have to do with Hiei's hair being neon pink?

          Hiei held out the tag that he had found in his cloak pocket just a few minutes before. "That baka kitsune must've dyed my hair pink while I was sleeping!"

          "Are you sure? That doesn't sound like something Autumn would do..."

          "Are you stupid?!? Of course it's something Autumn would do! She's crazy!"

          Kurama frowned. He was about to say something when some people walking by laughed at both of them. They laughed at Hiei for his hair and Kurama for the bunnies. Kurama quickly pulled Hiei off to his house. When they got inside they were greeted by Kurama's stepbrother, Shuuichi. Shuuichi started laughing at the sight of seeing Kurama with bunny slippers and a bunny bag and Hiei with pink hair.

          "Go away, squirt." Kurama said grumpily.

          Shuuichi held a card out to Kurama. "Shuichi, Autumn wanted me to give you this after the prank."

          "What is it?" Kurama took it and looked at the tag. It was exactly like the one Hiei had. He was sure of it now. "Autumn is going to pay for this..."

          Hiei was poking at his hair. "Do you have a hat I can wear?"

          "Probably..." Kurama led the way into his room to look for a hat.

          Hiei started laughing when he saw the room. "So this is what Autumn did to you?"

          "I am very sick of seeing bunnies." Kurama growled as he opened his closet door causing some bunny plushies to fall on him. He started looking through his closet and eventually pulled out a black cowboy hat. "Will this do?"

~*~Meanwhile back in the States:

          Flash was just getting home from school. It had been a very uneventful day. The funniest thing that had happened was Hinote showing up in bright pink clothes. That had been a laugh. Hinote had been extremely pissed off at Autumn. He looked like he was about to strangle her. 

          Flash hadn't had any problems. She had been suspicious though. She was relieved that nothing had happened throughout the day. She figured that she was off the hook since school was over and Autumn hadn't attacked her on the way home.

          She walked into the house. It was quiet...too quiet. She moved into the kitchen to get herself some coffee. That's when she saw it. Her coffee had been replaced...with the milk from school!!!!!!!

          "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Flash screamed as she ran upstairs to her secret stash. It had also been replaced. She curled into a fetal position and started sucking her thumb. 

          After staying like that for a while she decided to find out who had done the unthinkably horrible deed. After searching the cupboards she found the tag. Her eye twitched.

          "Autumn, for the honor of my coffee, I swear I will make you pay!" Flash stormed out of the house to find the fox.

          She went to the park where Autumn usually went with Freckles. Flash was walking around looking for any sign of the soon-to-be-dead fox. Instead she found Hinote talking to Tenka. She walked up to them.

          "Hey Flash." Hinote greeted with a small wave.

          Tenka noticed Flash's angry face. "Something wrong?"

          "Yah." Flash held out the tag. Tenka and Hinote took out their tags too.       

          Hinote frowned, "We have to get her back for this."

          "What's the plan?" A voice asked from behind them.

          It was Yusuke. He and Kuwabara had just come through a portal. All five of them held out their tags to show the others. It was sort of like a new greeting. They were interrupted yet again by Hiei and Kurama walking up. Without thinking everyone showed their tags.

          Hinote saw the bunny slippers on Kurama's feet and burst out laughing. Yusuke, Flash, and Kuwabara also started laughing. Then they started laughing at Hinote. Finally, they stared at Hiei strangely because he was wearing a cowboy hat.

          "So, Hiei...what'd the fox do to you?" Yusuke asked.

          Hiei grumbled and held the hat down on his head. He would NOT be seen with pink hair by his friends. Flash walked over and took the hat off his head. Everyone burst out laughing at seeing Hiei with pink hair. Hiei snatched the hat back and put it on.

          "I still can't get this stupid thing off!" Kuwabara yelled holding up his hands. He still had the finger trap on.

          Kurama sighed and walked over. He took Kuwabara's hands and moved them close together before pulling them apart. The finger trap fell to the ground. Kuwabara pulled Kurama into a friendly hug. "Kurama you're now officially my best friend!"

          Kurama was gagging at being so close to Kuwabara. "Please, let me go..."

          "Kuwabara! Stop it! You'll kill Kurama with your horrible stench!" Tenka yelled.

          Yusuke looked around. "Well, what happened to everyone?"

          "Autumn bunnyfied my room." Kurama sighed after finally getting free from Kuwabara.

          Hiei laughed remembering what Kurama's room looked like. Kurama glared at him. Tenka sighed, "Autumn replaced the carrots with cardboard tubes full of toothpaste."

          "She replaced my coffee with school milk!" Flash growled angrily.

          Yusuke shivered, "She put a poster of Kuwabara smiling on my ceiling so it was the first thing I saw when I woke up."

          "Ouch, that's bad." Hinote said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Kuwabara looked confused.

          Flash looked around at everyone, "So we all want to get even with the fox. The question is...how?"

          "Let's kill her." Hiei said simply.

          Kurama looked horrified, "NO! We can't do that!"

          "Sure we can!" Yusuke said, agreeing with Hiei. 

          Kurama shook his head furiously, "No! No! No! I won't let you kill her!"

          "Neither will I!" Tenka piped in.

          Hinote smirked evilly. "I have an idea..."

          "Do tell." Flash seemed interested by his smirk.

            Hinote's smirk widened. "Well..." 

          Everyone gathered around Hinote to hear his plan. They knew they would have to work quickly before the day was done...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dream: So what'd ya think so far?

Zero: It sucked.

Dream: Quiet ratbat!

Zero: *grumbles*

Dream: anyway, tune in next chapter to see how the gang's revenge plan plays out!


	2. Revenge is Sweet Like Muffins!

Revenge is sweet...Like Muffins!:

          **_Revenge Plan A..._**

          It was a little bit after the meeting in the park. Autumn was walking down the street whistling when all of a sudden a giant water filled walrus toy fell out of the sky and landed in front of her. She stopped in mid step and stared at it. Random people passing by also stared at it. Autumn pivoted on her foot and resumed whistling while walking in another direction.

          On the roof of a nearby building Kuwabara was getting scolded. Yusuke, Hinote, and Flash were hitting him. "BAKA!" they yelled.

          "You were supposed to push it so it fell on her!" Flash yelled.

          Kuwabara whimpered. "I didn't know!!!"

          "Baka! We only told you a million times!" Hinote yelled.

          Kuwabara whimpered again. Kurama sighed, "Let's move on to the next plan I guess..."

          **_Revenge Plan A_**.........**_failed_**

          **_Revenge Plan B_**...

          Autumn was walking around aimlessly. She stopped suddenly when she saw a most glorious sight. It was raining muffins!!! 

          She looked around at the muffins falling out of the sky. She started twirling and dancing in the muffin rain. If she had been anyone else she would have noticed that it was only raining muffins in that one little spot around her but, being Autumn, she didn't notice. Random passersby did however. Including that funny looking guy holding a sign that says 'Hi mom!' on it.

          "I have pleased the frogs and they are rewarding me with my dream come true!!!" Autumn yelled. "I must do the ceremonial muffin dance!"

          The people on the roof emptying buckets of muffins over the edge stopped and stared at each other before turning to watch Autumn. Autumn was on a parked car making some motions with her hands that made her look like an Egyptian and moving side to side. She then folded her arms to look like wings and started walking while bobbing her head like a pigeon.

          "CAW! CAW!" She started flapping her arms and cawing like crazy. She suddenly stopped and stood very still and quiet. She was looking straight at the group of people on the roof and for a minute they thought she had caught them. 

          By this time Autumn had attracted quite a crowd. She suddenly fell forward off the car onto a random innocent bystander. She got up, hissed at the man, and walked away. The people in the crowd all stared after her before continuing on with their lives like none of that had ever happened.

          On the roof Tenka turned to the others, "So what was the point of pouring muffins on her?"

          "There wasn't really a point I just wanted to see what would happen." Hinote said.

          Hiei, who had been quietly mourning the color of his hair, spoke finally, "Idiot."

          "Well let's get back to the real plan, shall we?" Flash asked and took out a roll of clear wire. She took a muffin and stuck the wire in it. The group hopped off the building and walked away. 

          As they walked nobody noticed the raggedy looking bum that ran out of an alley and started gathering muffins. Some seagulls dove out of the sky and started fighting with him over the muffins. The bum pulled out a long loaf of bread and held it out as a sword. The largest gull put his wing out to use as a sword while the other was being used to hover. Thus began the epic duel between The Bum and The Gull. While they were dueling the other gulls and some crows were flying off with the muffins.

          Autumn had stopped her walking and was now standing in front of a store staring at the stuffed animals. While Autumn was standing there oblivious to the world Flash snuck up and put the muffin near her foot. Flash then ran back across the street to watch with the others. They waited and waited and waited. Finally Hinote ran across the street and tapped Autumn on the shoulder. He then ducked behind a tree nearby.

          Autumn looked around for whoever had tapped her shoulder. Her gaze finally fell upon the muffin. She reached down for it. Tenka, hiding ahead, tugged the wire. Autumn followed the muffin. Tenka tugged the wire again. Autumn followed again. Tenka started running. Autumn started chasing the muffin. The others followed close behind.

          Tenka ran and ran until he reached the park and climbed up a big tree. He let the muffin stay on the ground since the wire was long. Autumn caught up and stood panting for a moment before reaching for the muffin. Tenka made the muffin lift into the air. Autumn stood with wide eyes gazing at the muffin in awe.

          Yusuke made his voice carry over so it sounded like the muffin was talking. "I am the magical muffin fairy! I command you to bow before my mighty muffinness!" 

          "Yes oh mighty magical muffin fairy!" Autumn dropped onto her knees and bent over stretching her arms out in front of her to praise the muffin.

          The group blinked in surprise. Kuwabara was surprised, "I can't believe she's really that stupid..."

          "She isn't stupid!" Kurama hissed.

          Hiei pointed at Autumn, "Then what do you consider that, fox?"

          Kurama stayed silent and turned to watch again. Autumn was poking the muffin. "Hello? Magical Muffin Fairy?"

          "Stop poking me! Now, because I am the magical muffin fairy I command you to take off...err...put on a ballerina outfit and start dancing ballet!" Yusuke changed what he was going to say after receiving a glare from Kurama.

          Autumn arched an eyebrow at the muffin. "You aren't the magical muffin fairy! The magical muffin fairy would never tell me to do that! Be gone imposter! To the geese you go!" 

          Autumn grabbed the muffin off the wire and chucked it off into the middle of a group of geese. The geese all stared at the muffin for a minute until they all dove for it at once. There was a mess of flying feathers wings beating and loud honking noises as the geese wrestled for the muffin. Finally one small goose off to the side took off his glasses (yes the goose was wearing glasses) and a 'G' appeared on his chest in superman style. A cape appeared on the goose and he dove into the fray. Within minutes all the other geese were lying battered and unconscious on the ground. Supergoose put back on his glasses and turned back into a normal goose. He started eating the muffin happily among the bodies of his fallen family members.

          During this whole thing Autumn and the others had been staring at the geese in surprise. They were all quiet and blinking rapidly. Autumn shrugged, "Well that's something you don't see everyday..." she then walked off out of the park.

          **_Revenge Plan B_**.........**_failed_**

          **_Revenge Plan J_**...

          Kurama was looking skeptically at the bucket full of the flour and water mixture. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked Yusuke.

          "Baka kitsune, **_Yusuke_** came up with this. Of course it's not a good idea!" Hiei pointed out.

          Yusuke shot a death glare at Hiei. He then turned to Kurama, "Don't worry Kurama! I've done this plenty of times before!"

          "And that's exactly why I am worried..." Kurama muttered as he watched Yusuke moving the buckets to the edge of the building's roof. Yes, they were once again stationed on the roof of a building and not just any building. It was the trinket store that had the toys Autumn had been staring at before. So guess why they were there. Come on, guess. It's not that hard. If you guessed that they were doing the hokey pokey then you are...WRONG! If you guessed that they were watching Autumn then you are correct and win...absolutely nothing!

          Autumn was once again staring at the stuffed animals in the window of this store. Now some of you may be wondering what is so special about these particular stuffed animals and if not then you're about to find out anyway. These toys were small bunny shaped toys. They were small enough to sit in the palm of somebody's hand. They came in all assorted colors and had little colorful jewels for eyes. Now Autumn, being a lover of all things cute and huggable, was mesmerized by the adorable little bunny toys. This is why she was spending so much time staring at them.

          Kurama looked over the side of the building at her. He made it a point to find out exactly what she was looking at and get it for her...unless it was bunnies...he was sick of bunnies...very sick of bunnies. In fact, without realizing, he had developed a phobia of bunnies during the day. He shivered as he thought of his room and all the bunny stuff in it. Hiei burst out laughing as he read Kurama's thoughts about his bunnyfied room. Everyone stopped to stare at Hiei. Hiei stopped laughing and glared at them all.

          Yusuke picked up the bucket full of flour and water and dumped it over the side of the building. It drenched Autumn. She stood there blinking. Yusuke then dumped over a bucket of bright yellow feathers. They stuck to Autumn. Autumn still stood there blinking. People passing by laughed at her. Autumn poked the glass of the store window as she looked at her reflection. 

          "AAAAARGH!!!!! MY NIGHTMARES HAVE BECOME REALITY!!!!!! I REALLY HAVE TURNED INTO A GIANT MUTATED CHICKEN BEAST!!!" Autumn screamed.

          Harmony seemed hopeful, _'If you're a chicken do you think that means you'll be able to lay caramel filled eggs?'_

_          No you baka! Haven't you learned anything from the mindless cartoons on TV and the brainwashing commercials? Chickens don't lay caramel filled eggs! Rabbits do!_

          "Is she ok? She's just...standing there...." Kuwabara pointed out as he looked over the building at her. 

          Hinote shrugged, "She's fine."

          "Yeah she does this a lot." Flash agreed.

          Autumn burst out laughing insanely for no reason whatsoever. She then stopped as abruptly as she had started and stared at the bunny toys again. Her left eye started twitching. Then she started crowing like a rooster and flapping her arms. Every person on her side of the street crossed the road and started walking on that side. Autumn started running in circles laughing insanely.

          "I am the mighty Lady Clucksalot I! I command thee by the mighty powers of poultry within me to obey!!!! Tonight we sleep with the fishes!!!!!" Autumn was yelling.

          "See? We told you she was fine." Hinote said to the others.

          Yusuke was about to speak but was interrupted by a string of curses. Everyone turned to see Hiei cursing at a crow that had taken his hat off. The crow was perched on a nearby tree holding the hat in its talons. Hiei's bright pink hair was now once again exposed to the world. Everyone started laughing at him as Hiei continued trying to get to the bird.

          **_Revenge Plan J_**.........**_failed_**

          **_Revenge Plan 7_**...

          Hinote was laughing at Hiei because of the hat. Hiei's cowboy hat now had bird claw marks on it and there were a few pieces missing which allowed the pink hair to show through. Flash was reading one of her Yu Yu Hakusho mangas. Tenka was sleeping while standing up and Kurama was watching Yusuke and Kuwabara curiously. 

          Yusuke and Kuwabara were pushing a large crate to the opening of the alley they were in. The crate had 'Warning: Dangerous Beasts' written all over it. There was vicious snarling coming from the crate. Kurama started to worry that Yusuke and Kuwabara might be planning to harm Autumn. 

          "Err...Yusuke? Kuwabara?" Kurama started.

          They turned to look at him. "Yeah?" Yusuke asked.

          "What exactly is in that crate?" Kurama pointed at the crate. Everyone other than Flash was now staring at the crates. 

          Yusuke smirked, "You'll see."

          "It's not going to kill anyone, is it?" asked Hinote.

          The crates started shaking as the snarling coming from within became more vicious. A bone shot out of one air hole in the crate and landed at Hiei's feet. Everyone but Flash stared at the bone. Flash burst out laughing. She stopped when she noticed everyone staring at her. She looked over her manga at everyone. "What?"

          "There she is!" Kuwabara pointed at Autumn. 

          Autumn was walking with a brown paper bag in her hand. It contained many types of candy plus a lot of caramel filled chocolate eggs. She was eating one of the eggs and listening to music. She had her eyes closed which was very stupid considering that she was walking through a parking lot where at any given moment some lunatic in an SUV could come shooting around and run her over. She didn't seem to care, though.

          Yusuke, with Kuwabara's help, opened the crate. There was a moment of silence as everyone waited for the dangerous beasts to come out of the crate. Kurama prepared himself to run out and protect Autumn if need be. Slowly the beasts emerged from their crate. They stepped out of the shadows and...

          "NANI?!?" Kurama yelled in surprise. "Those are just children!!!"

          Indeed, Kurama was right. The 'dangerous beasts' were no more than a large group of young children. The children were wearing nice neat clothing. The girls had bows in their hair and the boys had bowties. All in all they looked quite harmless.

          After getting over the initial shock, everyone started laughing at Yusuke and Kuwabara's 'dangerous beasts'. The laughter triggered a negative reaction in the children. They started howling like animals and bolted, as a group, out into the parking lot and directly for Autumn.

          Autumn heard the howling above her music and opened her eyes. She screamed and started running. She ran and jumped onto the top of some random parked van. The kids swarmed around the van clawing at it and screeching unearthly loud. The kids were making the van sway back and forth. Autumn was clinging to the van in fear.

          _HEY! I could use a little advice on how to save myself from being devoured by a swarm of ravenous children right now!_

_          'Nani? Oh...umm...run?'_

_          In case you haven't noticed I'm clinging to the top of a van in fear_

_          'Oh, well then I guess you're doomed, ne? Eat another one of those caramel eggs.'_

_          What good will that do???_

_          'But they're so sweet and sugary...'_

_          That's it! The candy!!!_

_          'What about the candy? Oh no...you better not be planning on doing what I think you are!'_

_          Self-preservation Harmony. Self-preservation_

_          'NO! Autumn don't you dare!!!'_

Autumn stood up on the van and took a piece of gum out of her paper bag. She tossed it to the ground. A few kids dove at it. She then threw the rest of her candy out into the crowd. All the kids were fighting each other over the candy on the ground. Autumn watched in disgust for a minute before jumping off the van and quickly walking away down the street. She turned up the volume on her music hoping to drown out the whining of her demon half.

          Yusuke and Kuwabara blinked as they watched the children biting, scratching, and kicking each other for the candy. Kurama was blinking rapidly to try and make sense of everything he had seen that day. Trying to make sense of it all was giving him a headache. Flash turned her attention away from the kids and back to her manga. Hiei was thinking about how much easier revenge would be if they just killed Autumn. Tenka and Hinote were staring regretfully at the candy.

          "Those lucky kids...I wish I could get free candy like that..." Tenka said.

          Hinote pouted, "The poor candy!"

          "Oh! I have to be getting home! My mother wanted me to help her make dinner!" Kurama said as he looked at the nearby clock thingy. "Let me know how this turns out! Ja ne!" 

          "Oh gee thanks, Kurama. Leave me here with them." Hiei pointed at the others.

          Kurama rolled his eyes and started walking away. Yusuke smiled, "Hey, I've got an idea!"

          "No! No more of your ideas! We're doing this right. Come on everyone." Flash started leading the way down to the park. The others shrugged and followed leaving the now unconscious children to lie in the middle of the parking lot where they could possibly get run over by a car. 

          **_Revenge Plan 7_**.........**_failed_**

          **_Revenge Plan _(*-*)**...

          Flash had led everyone to the park. She broke the lock on a nearby little storage shack and flipped a light switch. She grinned evilly. "Perfect..."

          She then put the others to work carrying dolls, doll accessories, and dollhouses into the shack. They covered the shack's walls with pink wallpaper and put pink frilly furniture everywhere. After they were done the place looked a lot like a little girl's room. Hiei wasn't too happy with this as it reminded him too much of his hair.

          "What's the point of all this?" Hiei asked.

          Flash smirked, "You'll see...Let's go find Autumn."

          And so the group set out to find the psycho fox. They searched high and they searched low. They searched near and far. After all that searching...they found nothing. For indeed Autumn was not in the park. The group then searched the streets for Autumn. They passed by a bum that was drunk and singing songs next to an equally drunk seagull. They passed a group of young children in the middle of a parking lot. If they had stuck around longer they would have seen a car swerve, so as not to hit the kids, and crash into a fire hydrant. They then would have seen a duck with a 'G' on its chest fly the children to safety.

           They searched every store they came across and still no sign of Autumn was found. They then came to the last store. With just one look at the store everyone agreed that that was where Autumn would be found. For this store was a child's paradise. It sold only the most sugary treats to rot a person's teeth. There were bright, colorful candies everywhere. 

          The group walked into the jungle of sugary goodness and immediately they entered a place full entirely of lollipops. 

          "We're lost! Lost in a sea of lollipops, never again to see the light of day or feel the warmth of the sun! Oh woe is me!" Tenka cried to the ceiling.

          "Umm...the exit is right there...you know where the sign that says 'Exit' is..." Hinote pointed at the door they had just walked through.

          Tenka stared at the door. He blinked a few times then laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "I knew that."

          "Sure you did." Flash rolled her eyes and then started walking further into the store with the others close behind.

          Autumn was staring at some chocolate covered marshmallow eggs. She had a choice. She could either get one of those or a caramel filled chocolate egg.

          _'Go for the caramel! You know you want to! Caramel...Caramel...'_

_          But I like marshmallow...you're the one that likes caramel!_

_          'And?'_

_          And what if I want to get the marshmallow egg?_

_          'Like I care what you want! Get the caramel egg now or I swear I'll make Hiei kill you!'_

_          You wouldn't dare..._

_          'I would! I would!'_

It was at that moment that the others found her. Flash tapping her shoulder brought Autumn back to reality. Autumn smiled at everyone.

          "Hello everyone!" Harmony took over Autumn's mind and smirked at Hiei, "Hello nomi (flea), are you enjoying your new hair?"

          Hiei growled and put his hand on his katana. Autumn got control again and clamped her hands over her mouth. She then grabbed a caramel egg. "Ok, you win Harmony! I'll get the stupid caramel!"

          _'And thus you learn the most important lesson about dealing with me: You can never win'_

_          I'm sure there's a way. _

_          'There isn't'_

_          I'll find your weakness! And when I do you're going down! _Autumn started laughing insanely.

          Everyone stared at her. Flash poked her, "Are you ok?"

          "What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Autumn said as she paid for her caramel egg and turned to leave. "So what are you guys doing here and why isn't Kurama with you?"

          "Kurama had to help his mom with dinner. We came because we'd like to say that those were some pretty funny pranks you pulled. You really got us good. I congratulate you." Flash held out her hand for a shake. The others stared at her.

          Autumn shook Flash's hand after a moment of suspicion. "No hard feelings?"

          "None whatsoever." Flash smiled. "Oh, there was something I wanted to show you in the park but now that I think about it you wouldn't be interested in it."

          "What is it?" Autumn asked.

          Flash shook her head, "No, no. It's not important you wouldn't care to see it."

          "Tell me! I wanna know!" Autumn whined.

          Flash smirked, "Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

          "So? I'm a fox, not a cat. I have nothing to worry about!" Autumn smiled proudly.

          Flash shrugged, "Well then follow me. I'll show it to you."

          "YAY!" Autumn said as she followed Flash and the others out of the candy store and to the park.

          Flash stopped at the shack and pointed at it. "It's in there."

          "Ok." Autumn walked into the shack. Flash pushed Kuwabara in there after her, turned on the lights, and locked the door shut. Yusuke, Hiei, Hinote, and Tenka stared at her. After a few seconds Autumn started screaming and scratching at the door. 

          Kuwabara was playing with the dolls. He held one out to Autumn, "Wanna play tea party?"

          "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Somebody please save me from this cruel and unusual punishment!!!!!" Autumn yelled and pounded on the door.

          Yusuke and Hinote started laughing. Tenka wandered off to find some popcorn. Hiei smirked at finally getting revenge. Flash smiled in triumph at how well her plan was working.

          After leaving Autumn in there for a few moments Flash opened the door. Hinote was the first one to look inside. He saw Kuwabara playing with the dolls. Kuwabara quickly put the dolls down when he realized people were watching him. Autumn was in the corner curled up in fetal position sucking her thumb and rocking back and forth. She shot up and out of the shack when she realized the door was open. She spun in a circle and started laughing happily. 

          "Well Autumn, I hope you've learned a lesson from all this." Hinote said.

          Autumn nodded furiously, "Oh I have! I have!" 

          "And what lesson would that be?" Tenka prompted.

          Autumn tilted her head to the side, "I learned that if you're going to play a prank on someone never leave behind any evidence as to who did it...or frame somebody."

          Everyone groaned. Hiei suddenly thought of something, "How long before my hair becomes black again?"

          "Hmm...I'd say about a week." Autumn nodded.

          Hiei's eye twitched, "A WEEK?!? You mean I'm stuck with pink hair for a week?!?"

          "Yeah, pretty much. Sucks for you, doesn't it?" Autumn grinned at Hiei.

          Hiei was reaching for his katana. Flash stopped him, "Hiei no! She's my friend and as annoying as she can be sometimes I don't want a dead friend!"

          "Fine." Hiei grumbled and crossed his arms.

          Autumn smirked evilly after taking a look around and seeing all the people. She grabbed the cowboy hat off Hiei's head and took off running while holding it down on her head.

          Hiei blinked a few times before the laughter of the people nearby broke through to him. He growled, "BAKA KITSUNE!!!!!! GET BACK HERE WITH THAT!!!!!!!!!" 

          Hiei started chasing Autumn. Flash, Hinote, and Tenka started chasing Hiei to make sure he didn't kill her. Yusuke and Kuwabara chased after while laughing. 

          **_Revenge Plan _(*-*)**.........**_succeeded_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dream: Well, that's all folks! I had originally intended to have this chapter up yesterday but I kind of fell asleep really early. .

Zero: lazy

Dream: Yeah well...we all knew that already...

Zero: yes, yes we did.

Dream: Well another one of my random insane fics is complete! Yay! ^_^ and some of this stuff is going to be mentioned in the sequel to Zero's Curse. Specifically Kurama's bunny-phobia. 

Zero: *cracks up laughing* Kurama afraid of bunnies....

Dream: Now that I think about it, that is pretty funny. *also cracks up laughing*


End file.
